


Bug Out

by ali_jade01



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and Oneshots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Ambush, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, One Shot, Reveal, Reveal Fic, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, maybe two shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_jade01/pseuds/ali_jade01
Summary: Class trip turned disaster? Sounds about right.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608610
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Bug Out

"I am the Spaghetti Monster! Paris didn't like my spaghetti, so now they will drown in it! Hahaha!"

Marinette doubled over, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Oh my god, Alya _stop!"_

The girl beside her waved her arms and almost fell backwards off the park bench as she continued with her theatrics.

"Now the city will have to appreciate my dear Grandmother's recipe! Ladybug and Chat Noir can't save you now!"

Marinette giggled. "I don't know, with Chat Noir's seemingly endless appetite, he could probably _eat_ the spaghetti away!"

Alya raised an eyebrow at her. "And you know about Chat Noir's eating habits _how_ exactly?"

Marinette froze. "Uh... well," She chuckled awkwardly. "He's always running around saving Paris so _of course_ he'd always be hungry?"

"Uh huh." Alya remarked. "Except for the fact that you said _seemingly,_ which makes me wonder how you know, because that wasn't the statement of mere contemplation, that was the statement of someone with _experience."_

Sometimes, Marinette _really_ hated Alya's journalist mind.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Hey! Aren't those the trees we're supposed to be studying?"

"We're collecting samples of the fountain water to see whether it's safe enough to be in an open, public space, Marinette."

"Which is exactly what I just said! Let's go, no time to waste!"

Marinette began to walk purposefully into the middle of the park towards the fountain, hoping Alya was behind her so she didn't look like a total idiot strutting around. Though she supposed having Alya behind her was hardly going to change anything.

"Hey Marinette!"

Said bluenette jumped nearly out of her skin and turned to face the speaker, face already aglow with a red flush.

"Oh, uh... h-hi, A-Adrien."

The blonde smiled at her. "Have you collected your samples yet?"

"Samples? What samples? I don't have any samples!"

"Oh? Would you like to collect some with me?" 

"Oh no way-I mean yes way! Samples! Samples are fun! Yes, let's get samples! I love samples!"

"Uh, okay then." He laughed quietly, hand scratching at the back of his neck. "Well then, let's go! We wouldn't want to miss-"

He cut himself off suddenly.

Marinette frowned at him. "A-Adrien? What's-What's wrong?"

He was staring at their feet in confusion, so Marinette looked down as well, and furrowed her brows.

There were two white circles that looked like they had been drawn in chalk surrounding their feet, barely a metre in diameter.

"Were those always there?" Marinette asked.

"I... I don't _think_ so. I could have sworn they weren't-"

A loud _thump_ interrupted Adrien's response.

" _Citizens of Paris! I am Tripwire!"_

Marinette looked up to see a man dressed in a silver jumpsuit, fringed by extra long, seemingly _alive_ wires on his sleeves.

 _Oh no,_ She thought, _An Akuma today? I don't have time for this, I have to find a place to hide and transform!_

Just as she was about the make an excuse and run off, Tripwire's voice echoed through the park square.

"Now, I would advise you _not_ to run away today, boys and girls, for you will most _definitely_ regret it."

The park was silent for all of three seconds.

"No way, you lousy Akuma! Ladybug and Chat Noir will save the day! You won't count on me standing around to do your bidding!" Kim hollered, before getting ready to run. Just as his foot cleared the edge of his white circle, giant silver wires erupted from the ground and coiled around him, dragging him back underneath the soil. All in a matter of seconds. Moments later, the screams started.

As people panicked and whimpered, Marinette fell to her knees and put her head in her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tikki poke her head out of her purse and look worriedly at her chosen.

"It's okay, Tikki. Chat Noir will be here soon."

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Adrien spoke beside her, also sitting in his own circle.

"I-uh-yeah! I'm fine! Perfect! Just... waiting for Chat Noir to show up! And-uh Ladybug!"

"Yeah." He whispered quietly. "Ladybug better get here soon."

"Boys and girls!" The Akuma yelled again. "Do not worry, I'll let you all go... As soon as Ladybug and Chat Noir bring me their miraculous! Until then... you'll just have to wait."

  
The minutes ticked on, and still with no sign of Paris' superheroes. Nearly an hour had gone by, and both the Akuma and the students were growing restless. 

"Where are they?" Tripwire demanded, his voice frustrated. "They are taking too long to get here, and I am bored. Maybe if I push someone from their circle they'll come faster."

Marinette sucked in a breath.

_Come on, Chaton!_

She couldn't even make Tikki go and find Master Fu, as there were too many people to see the Kwami fly from her purse. She just had to hope her Kitty would show up soon. 

She, and everyone else watched cautiously as Tripwire prowled around the park, his silver wires trailing behind him, until he paused at Alya.

_No._

"You." Tripwire whispered.

_No._

"You'll do perfectly."

_No!_

He wrapped a hand around her throat and began to lift her into the air.

"No!"

The shout burst from her lips, and the whole park went silent. Slowly, Tripwire dropped Alya back into her circle, before turning to face Marinette.

"No? Shall I use you instead?"

"Marinette!" Adrien hissed from beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Saving my friend." She said to him. Looking back at Tripwire, she raised her voice.

"You said you wanted Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous? I can give one of them to you!'

Tripwire laughed. "Oh, let me guess, you're a _very good friend_ of theirs are you? Are you going to give me their number? Ask them politely if they could _kindly_ hand over their Miraculous?" 

His sarcastic cooing made Marinette want to scream.

"No, I can do you one better."

"Uh huh," He said, deadpan. "And what exactly is that?"

Marinette looked down at Tikki, conveying as much in the way of an apology as she could in a glance.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

As the light surrounding her died down, and the stunned expressions of her classmates came into view, Ladybug glared at Tripwire.

"I can give it to you myself. Let me out of my circle, and promise me I won't be attacked, and I'll give it to you. Just let the rest of them go."

Tripwire grinned. "Deal."

The white circle surrounding her faded away, and she cautiously stepped forward. When no wires came to greet her, she released a sigh of relief.

"Chaton." She whispered. "Where are you?"

There were a couple of seconds of silence, before a quiet voice behind her said; 

_"Right here m'lady."_

She spun around and gazed at Adrien, who was staring at her with a stunned smile.

"Plagg. Claws out."

Chat Noir emerged from the blinding green light, and while Tripwire shrieked in rage, Ladybug smiled as the whole world went to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we have another one-shot, and this one is definitely having a Part 2, to tie up the loose ends and questions from this one, and to of course finish the plot! 
> 
> Come harass me on my Instagram @miraculousmisc or @alijadedance
> 
> As usual, comments, kudos and criticism is appreciated! <3


End file.
